


First Date

by anneryn7



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Bonnie Bennett-centric, Caroline meddled, Dating, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, Relationship(s), Social Anxiety, Social Media, Sweet Stefan, Vampire Caroline Forbes, Witch Bonnie Bennett, admitting feelings, anxious Bonnie, friendship to more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: Caroline sets Bonnie up on a blind date. She's so relieved, when it's with Stefan. Will sparks fly? Stefonnie oneshot.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been a little into Stefonnie fics lately, if you couldn't tell. There aren't nearly enough of them, so here is a oneshot that I've been working on for a while. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
Song Suggestion/Music Inspiration: "First Date" – blink-182

"Caroline, I don't know about this… I'm so rusty…" I told her for the umpteenth time tonight. I don't know if I'm ready to date yet. I'm so nervous. I'm okay being single… I really am. I don't know why she's pushing this so hard. I'm content.

"Look, I know this is pushing you out of your comfort zone, but it'll be good for you. Who knows? Maybe you'll even enjoy yourself." She tried to reassure me. I nodded, but remained unconvinced.

"I don't understand what the big deal is, I'm perfectly fine staying single. I don't _**need**_ to date." I reminded her. She rolled her eyes and I knew that I was fighting a losing battle.

Caroline told me earlier that she was setting me up on a blind date. She had said that she knew someone who was interested and that I wouldn't agree to go out with him, without some pushing. She assured me that I would approve, but wouldn't tell me who the date was with. I'm positive that I knew the person on a friendly basis, but for the life of me, I couldn't narrow down who it might be.

I know Caroline well enough to know that she wouldn't set me up with any exes, no matter how good of terms we're on. So, that eliminated Jeremy.

I'm pretty confident that she wouldn't set me up with Tyler, either. He's too unstable for me… And they have so much history that it would just be a bad idea.

That left Matt, the Mikaelsons, and the Salvatores. I loved Matt, but he's like a brother to me. I'm pretty sure that even Alaric and I have more chemistry than the two of us, but he's with Jo.

It could go either way with the Mikaelsons or the Salvatores. I'm not sure what to expect. I hate surprises. That's probably why I'm so damn nervous. I hate not knowing.

"You're doing it and that's that. I've already told your date that you'll be there. The Bonnie Bennett I know doesn't flake on people, because she's scared." Caroline snapped, exasperatedly. She successfully pulled me out of my thoughts and I realized that she was right.

Something in my guy was hoping that it would be Klaus or Stefan. Klaus has grown so much, since his daughter was born. Stefan… I fully expected to end up with Caroline, but their relationship evolved into something much more familial. Then there was Kol… he's something else entirely. I've always felt drawn to him and never understood why.

* * *

I walked into the restaurant that was two towns over from Mystic Falls, incredibly anxious. I wished fruitlessly that my anxiety would subside. It didn't work.

I took a deep breath and put on a brave face. This is happening, whether I'm ready or not.

"I wasn't sure that you would come." Stefan's voice filled my ears. I let out a sigh of relief. My lips curved into an easy smile. I was thankful that it was Stefan. I trust him, completely. I felt at ease.

"Caroline refused to tell me who the date was with. Honestly, I'm relieved that it's with you." I admitted. My eyes found his and I took a second to appreciate how nice he looked in his white sweater and his tight grey pants. His clothes were tight enough to show off his physique and I definitely appreciated it.

"That sounds like Caroline. Let's get a table and we can talk." Stefan suggested. He offered me his arm and I let him lead the way. "You look beautiful tonight." He breathed. I tried to ignore the blush that was creeping onto my cheeks.

"You look nice, too." I told him.

"Are you ready to be seated, Mr. Salvatore?" A server next to the host stand asked Stefan. She looked like she was trying to undress him with her eyes, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, thank you." He replied, smoothly. Stefan moved his hand to the small of my back and I tried to ignore how nervous I felt. I know Stefan and he's my friend… But this is a whole other dynamic for us both.

My curiosity is eating away at me. Was this date Stefan's idea or Caroline's? Does it matter? He's here, just like I am. He clearly knew that the date was going to be with me. Why would he want to date me?

I mentally berated myself. Why wouldn't he want to date me? I might not be a glamazon, but I'm pretty(ish). I'm kind and strong. I'm not a bad person. I tried to silence my insecurities, but I knew that I was fighting a losing battle.

Stefan pulled out my chair for me and I sat down, as I tried to focus on what was going on and not my inner turmoil. I heard Stefan order a bottle of wine, before the waitress scurried off. I became painfully aware that all of his attention was on me.

"I'm glad you're here, Bonnie. Thank you for coming." Stefan's voice was kind and his words were sincere.

"Was this your idea or Caroline's?" I asked him, letting my curiosity get the best of me.

"It was mine. Caroline was complaining that you hadn't been out in ages and I admitted to having feelings for you… Caroline came up with the rest." He explained. I nodded. Well, that was unexpected.

"How long?" The question was out of my mouth, before I could second guess myself. Damn curiosity. Surely, Stefan hasn't always felt this way about me.

"For a few months now," he admitted. He seemed to be mulling over what he wanted to say… almost like he was afraid to say the wrong thing. I found it endearing. "You intimidate me… I know what you deserve. I'm sure that you can do better than me. But Caroline told me to quit being an insecure man-child." He explained with a sheepish grin.

"You gotta love her." I laughed. I suddenly felt less nervous. We were both hiding behind our insecurities. Maybe we have more in common than I thought.

"I had a similar pep talk from her." I confessed.

"Tell me something about yourself that no one else knows." He suggested. I rose my eyebrows in response. "I've known you for years, Bonnie, but you're still a mystery to me."

"I had a crush on you, when I moved back to Mystic Falls. Before I knew you and all the supernatural drama started to go down. But then everything happened." I divulged my secret.

"So, you're saying that we could have had this date years ago and I missed my chance?" He asked, as he placed a hand over his heart and looked wounded.

"You were lovestruck with Elena." I reminded him. He just chuckled.

"Truthfully, you're more my type. Elena happened, because Damon and I couldn't let Katherine go. Without that, I doubt our infatuation would have been what it was." Stefan explained. "It's better that it's happening this way. I wouldn't want to drag you into all of that bullshit that was going on all those years ago." He added.

"I can appreciate that… I agree with the timing." I admitted. He grinned.

"I don't want to waste this opportunity. I only have one night to wow you." He teased. I just giggled.

The waitress came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She opened the bottle and poured us both a glass, before checking out Stefan.

"Would you like to order?" She purred, with her attention clearly on him. I took a sip of my wine, instead of glowering at her. He reached across the table and took my hand in his. He stroked the back of my hand with his thumb, before bringing my hand to his mouth. He pressed a soft kiss there, before giving me a look of complete adoration. I couldn't stop the blush that was spreading across my cheeks.

"I'm not sure. Do you know what you want to order, baby?" Stefan asked me. I bit my lip to stifle my laughter. I'm sure he's doing this, because of our rude server.

I rattled off the first thing that caught my eye from the menu. Stefan did the same, ordered an appetizer, and hinted that we would probably need another bottle of wine at the rate we were going.

"I would appreciate if you quit flirting with me. I'm invested in my date." Stefan told her. She looked pissed. "You're making my date uncomfortable. Could we switch servers, please?" He added. She stormed off and I stared at him in disbelief.

"You really didn't have to do that." I breathed, as Stefan shook his head.

"Of course, I did. It made you uncomfortable and there was something I could do to fix it. So, why wouldn't I? How you feel matters." He replied. I didn't know how to respond, so I didn't. I just polished off my glass of wine. "Are you up for a game of _Twenty Questions_?" Stefan changed the subject. I agreed, gratefully. "What's your favorite color?"

"Yellow and grey," I replied with a small smile. "What's yours?"

"Green. No matter how long I'm alive, nature always stays the same. I find comfort in that." He explained.

"What's your favorite food?" I asked, curiously. He smiled.

"Pasta. I used to help my mother make the noodles, when I was a child. I can never get mine quite the same, but Damon's are identical."

"It's hard to picture you and Damon cooking." I admitted. We shared a laugh.

"I'll cook for you sometimes, if you like." He offered.

"I would like that."

"What's yours?" He asked. I bit my lip. My answer was easy. It's never changed, not really.

"My Grams' blueberry pancakes. She would put extra cinnamon and vanilla in the batter and then serve them with peanut butter on top, instead of syrup. It sounds like a strange combination, but they're the best."

* * *

We kept going well past twenty questions. I'm not sure how many questions we got through, by the time dinner was over.

"We held hands, as we left the restaurant. Stefan walked me to the car and I realized that I couldn't remember the last time I had a date that went this well.

"Is it cheesy, if I say that I'm not ready for tonight to end?" Stefan asked me. I shook my head with a giggle.

"No, not cheesy. I was just thinking the same thing… Do you want to come over and watch old musicals? We can talk more. No funny business." I offered. He laughed, but nodded. We found out that we both have a love for them, thanks to _Twenty Questions_.

"I'd like that. Especially, since we both love them." He agreed.

"Give me an hour to shower and chance into pajamas?" I asked. He nodded. This was more our usual speed.

"Of course. Can I kiss you?" He breathed. I nodded, thankful that I was taller because of my heels.

He pressed his lips against mine and I couldn't think of anything else. I moved mouth against his and reveled in how good it felt. His hand moved to the small of my back and pulled me closer so I was flush against him. I parted my lips and he slipped his tongue inside.

Some people walked by us and reminded me that we were making out in public. I pulled away and caught my breath. Stefan traced my mouth with his thumb.

"I think it's safe to say that we have chemistry." He joked, with a small smile. I blushed, but agreed all the same.

"We do. See you in an hour." I said, before giving him a quick kiss and leaving.

* * *

I had my makeup washed off and an old pair of pajamas on. It was still pretty hot for the end of summer, but cool inside with the air conditioning. I had on an old pair of my dad's boxers as sleep shorts, a bralette, and an oversized sweater that kept slipping off my shoulder.

I've known Stefan for years. He already knows what I look like. I don't feel like I have to impress him now.

A knock on my door jarred me from my thoughts. I slid on my slippers and answered the door. Stefan smiled, when he saw me and held up two bottles of wine.

My eyes flickered down his body to appreciate his choice of sleepwear. He was in a pair of grey sweatpants that hung low on his hips and a white beater that showed just how toned he was. That man could make anything look good. His hair was messier than it had been earlier, like he ran his fingers through it after he showered. Damn.

"Come in." I said, as I stepped aside. He stepped through the threshold and kissed my cheek.

"I thought we could have wine and popcorn during the movie." He explained, as I followed him to my kitchen.

"Sounds good to me." I breathed, as I handed him two wine glasses and my corkscrew. I handed them to Stefan, after he set the bottles down. I found some microwaveable popcorn from the cupboard.

"Even in pajamas, you look incredible." Stefan praised me. I blushed and bit my lip, as I put the popcorn in the microwave.

"I could say the same thing about you." I told him. I looked at him in time to see him smirk.

"What I'm hearing is that we should be in pajamas together, more often. So basically, more movie nights and definitely a sleepover." He teased.

"You might be onto something." I agreed. He put his hands on my waist and leaned down to kiss me. I relaxed against him. This is nice.

"This is nice." I breathed, as I ended the kiss.

It is. I could get used to this. I like being with you." He admitted. "We could get used to it, if we gave this a shot."

"Gave dating a shot?" I guessed.

"Gave a relationship a shot," he corrected me. I grinned at him.

"Are you asking me to go steady?"

"I am. Will you be my girl?" He asked, as his thumbs made small circles on my hips.

"I'd love to." I agreed. He beamed at me and pulled out his phone. "You know what this means, right?" He questioned. I shook my head. "We need to take a picture and send it to Caroline. If I post it and sat that we're an item and I don't tell her first, she'll kill me."

"You'd be so dead." I agreed. I turned, so my back was to his front. He wrapped his free arm around my middle and we cheesed for the camera. He snapped a few. He kissed my cheek and turned me, so we could kiss for the last one.

I pulled away and he reached from behind me and started tickling me. I cackled and swatted his hands away.

"You have the best smile." He mused, as he showed me the pics he got of us, while he tickled me. We were both bend forward laughing. We look so happy and carefree.

He sent me the pictures and texted Caroline. I uploaded the shot of us laughing as my profile picture. Stefan used the one of him kissing my cheek. He added a few of the other ones and the picture of us kissing with our new relationship status.

His phone started chiming and I knew it was probably Caroline. Stefan didn't bother to check it.

"What movie are we going to start with?" He asked me.

"It's not really old, but I'm kind of feeling _Sweeny Todd_." I admitted.

"Anything for my girl." He smiled. Who would have thought that one blind date could have led to this?


End file.
